Wheelchair technology has been advanced through the use of light weight materials and electrical and other drive systems. Wheelchairs have become modes of transportation beyond the residential or retail environment. Wheelchairs are recognized as a principal means of transport for many including transit from residence to retail and also including off road use. Operation where other vehicular traffic may exist creates the need for enhanced safety, supplemental power and shade or shelter.
Shade or shelter apparatuses for wheelchairs and other applications are seen in U.S. Pat. No. 7,316,450 to Ayers, et al; U.S. Pat. No. 5,168,889 to Diestle; U.S. Pat. No. 5,301,975 to Rivera; U.S. Pat. No. 5,921,258 to Francois and U.S. Pat. No. 7,243,990 to Wahl.
The patents referred to herein are provided herewith in an Information Disclosure Statement in accordance with 37 CFR 1.97.